Memory Lost
by jescya
Summary: Juvia drunken state has her losing Gray… how will Gray react once he finds out that Juvia lost her memories. Is this what he been waiting for?
1. Chapter 1

**Memory Lost day 1-Juvia&Gary...**

**Hello Everyone!**

**I am a beginner on this site, trying to unleash my imagination and practice my English.**

**This will be my first fic "OmWow" I'm kind of, just a little bit maybe, Eeerrrggg I'm so EXCITED yipppeee me...Hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail.**

It was an ordinary day at the guild. (Hope everyone understands what I mean by an ordinary a day at Fairy tail. Geehee) Juvia sitting at the bar with her head down looking all debris and worn-out. The satan soul mage could not help but be touched. What's wrong Juvia? Juvia signed as she looked up to face Mira "Juvia is just tired of running after Gray-sama she stated, as she quickly grabs the jug of beer out of Mira hand. That was meant for Cana, gulping it in one go.

Mira stood in shock as she never thought Juvia would be so depressed. Not knowing how to response to the fact that Java is drinking or to the sad worn-out water-mage feelings? As she refills the glass while calling Cana over to get her drink once again Juvia leaps out to take hold of the jug. To Juvia's surprise Mira stops her half way before she could finish the drink. Calm down Juvia Mira stated in a slightly nerves tone as she moved slowly away from Java, in order to finally pour Canna's drink that's been nagging for it.

Meanwhile Gray enters the guild, just getting back from a job with the Natsu team... exhausted and annoyed that a two hour job turn out to be five hours long. Irritated by the fact that the fire dragon mage still has so much energy left, starting a fight within seconds that he entered the guild. Gray half- naked swayed slightly on his feet trying to reach the bar through the rowdy fight crowd Natsu started. Finally arriving at the bar he plucks himself down giving of a loud sign of relieved.

Mira-chan one round please Gray called. Hearing the ice-maker mage voice, Juvia pops up her head from the bar counter "Hello Gray-sama, Juvia stared with eyes sparking at the half-naked ice mage. Juvia thinks …" Errrg Gray signed thinking to himself. I'm not in the mood for this Juvia drama now shut her up quickly. "Yes Yes Gray-sama thinks Juvia should leave Gray-sama alone now" Gray stated in a very annoyed/angry tone of voice, leaving Juvia shock as she slowly gets up moving towards the guild's door.

Mira returns to the bar handing Gray his drink. She notices Juvia was gone. Asking Gray where is Juvia? I was still busy talking to her she says. Gray what did you do now again? Huh? Again? Now? Gray asked with a puzzled look on his face. Java just left and no, don't ask me, I don't know why as he proceeds to slurp away on his beer. Mira stares at him with her devilish look making him so anxious as the ice-mage quickly turns around to watch the fight just to avoid the satan soul mage glaze.

Meanwhile the drunken Juvia was walking down the street trying to make her way back to Fairy Hill. Gray-sama is not in a good mood today or is he just that way towards Juvia?

The thought made her more depressed, while focusing on her thoughts, she never sees that she was walking the opposite way of Fairy Hills. She ended up in the part of the town she was not familiar with. Huh? She nervously started looking around trying to see anything she would recognize but to no avail .Juvia Stupid! Juvia Stupid! She screamed while shaking her head from left to right. Baka! Juvia heads is spinning of shaking it so much she states to herself. She manages to sit down to calm herself down and not to worry about being lost.

Looking around once more she sees a wishing fountain. " Ooh pretty" her eyes grew with excitement running toward it. As she reaches the fountain, she finds herself being thirsty. Literally throwing herself into the fountain to quench her thirst. (Please note at this point Juvia is hydrated because she been drinking back at the guild) Lying in the fountain looking up at the sky, "Juvia said" if Juvia had only one wish what would it be?

Juvia could not figure out the answer to her question and started singing "shin shin drop…rain…rain… take this pain away…. It can come some other day… repeating the same words over as she slowly drifted off "Gray-sama she called while clutching her hands across her chest, it was the last word that left the water mage lips before she was knocked out.

**To be continue…**

**Will Juvia loose her memory of Gray? How will Gray react?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two...

Hopefully this time around I spelt Gray-sama name right... Geehee

All reviews are welcome... To be honest I'm not sure how this story will end. I'm just writing down the first thing that comes to mind...

Hope you enjoy it...

Please note: I do not own Fairy Tail...

"shin shin drop…rain…rain… take this pain away…. It can come some other day… repeating the same words over as she slowly drifted off "Gray-sama she called while clutching her hands across her chest, it was the last word that left the water mage lips…..

****Back at the guild****

Lucy noticed that the water-mage is nowhere to be seen, she is normally at the guild before everyone else. Asking around if anyone knows her whereabouts, she would just receive the same response: The last time they saw Juvia was yesterday when she was drinking at the bar.

Lucy decided to ask Mira maybe she might know where Juvia is. Hey Mira-chan do you know where Ju… before Lucy could finish her question Mira rushed to the opposite direction to answer the phone…

**_Telephone Conversation between Mira & Caller – (from Lucy perspective) _**

_Mira: Fairy Tail...Good Morning…_

_Caller: …_

_Mira: Yes she is one of our guild members_

_Caller:….._

_Mira: (Mouth drops open unable to produce any words from coming out) A few minutes later…. "Yes, Sir I will send someone to come pick her up at once._

In this statement Lucy found herself very curious about what the telecom was about. Not even waiting for Mira to hang up the phone she shouted Ehh what was that all about?

Please go pick Juvia up at the wishing fountain on the east side of the town, she drank too much yesterday Mira stated slightly smiling. Lucy drags Natsu and a topless Gray with her through the guild doors. What the Hell? We were in the middle of a fight. Natsu shouted. No time to explain I will explain on the way she said.

**Meanwhile Juvia**

Juvia… Juvia… Wake up. Wake up. Who? Who is calling me? Juvia opens her eyes to look up at the stranger who is calling her name while poking her arm with his icy cold hands. Wow Juvia's head is hurting. Why is it so noisy around here? Looking around, she finally noticed that people were staring at her with starving eyes moving up and down. It took her quite a few minutes to function properly before she realizes that she was sitting up in the foundation naked while the stranger is holding her on the shoulders with a secure and steady grip. Eeeeehhhh _Water Slicer_ she shouted sending the stranger flying.

Juvia what are you doing? Gray was only trying to help you, why did you send him flying? This was a good opportunity for your obsession to kick in and just leap into his arm Lucy stated while passing Juvia a blanket to cover herself.

Juvia can't remember how she got here. My head is still spinning, what is this? It feels like Natsu just started a fight in my head. What? Let me see Natsu stated while pulling on her hair. Lucy smacks him on the head to make him stop but it didn't help. Natsu just kept on pulling Juvia's hair in order to see… Gary kicked Natsu away while placing his hand on Juvia's shoulder stating yes… yes… this normally happens when you drink pass your own limit.. Eeeeh Creephi-sama please stop touching Juvia… Juvia shouted _Water Slicer_ once again sending Gray flying.

While flying Gray only manages to call out creepy-Sama?

To be continued...

From Gray-sama to Creephi-sama how will Gray react to his new name...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone!

Hope you like…

This will be the final chapter because I'm not sure where this story is heading.

Thanks for the reviews… Hopefully this time my grammar is a little better. (hahahahaha)

**Back at the guild – A few hours later…**

Juvia all freshen up, approaches the bar to order something to eat. Mira-chan , Juvia would like to order food please. She said while bending over the counter searching for her but Mira is nowhere in sight. Juvia will just wait here she says as she pulls the chair closer to sit down, facing straight ahead.

Gray is sitting right next to her but Juvia is unaware of his presence. She's too busy daydreaming about food . She licks her lips as she softly calls out Mira-chan… Food… Please….

Gray is looking at her wondering when will she turn to look at him. To his surprise Juvia doesn't move a muscle. Annoyed that she not paying any attention to him, he decides to move.

Meanwhile Lucy and Levy have been watching Gray's every move since he walked into the guild. They discover that he's been acting strange like he's trying to make sense of something. Stop laughing Lucy, he's coming this way. Levy quickly said in order to shut Lucy up.

Lucy turns around as she sees Gray approach them. Hello Gray… Come have a seat she said while patting on the chair next to her. Looking back at Levy she stated. Creepy-Sama is approaching. Let's annoy Gray , she whispers while giggling. Levy responds with a slight nod.

Gray finally sits down while Levy and Lucy stare at him without saying a word. Wow this feels weird and awkward. Why the silent treatment? What's up with the staring? Almost feels like they want to see what I'm thinking about, Gray said to himself.

Creepy-sama. I can't help but notice, you seem a little at war with yourself. Are you sure you okay Creepy-sama?

Don't call me that Gray shouted. Uh-huh. No use getting upset he stated while raising his hands to cover his face. Lucy and Levy very interested in Gray acting this way, moves closer to him while staring with sparkly eyes, waiting on him to carry on.

Gray pulls his head back while running his hands through his hair to rest on his neck. Juvia remembers everyone but me. Even my name changed to Creepy-sama. What happened to her anyway? Why had she only forgotten me? It's like my whole existence means nothing to her, he signed with sadness in his voice.

Calm down Gray. We will figure this out, said Levy while Lucy is waving her hands in the air as she calls Juvia over. Lucy pushes Levy off the chair in order for Juvia to sit on it. Juvia now sits right opposite Gray, totally speechless about the ruckus.

Juvia, please look at Gray. Look deep into his eyes, Levy said while trying to stand up from the floor.

Eeeehh? Why must Juvia look into his eyes? Just do it Lucy commented.

Huh? Okay. Fine. Juvia will do as you ask of her. Juvia starts staring into Gray eyes….

**_A few minutes later_**. Juvia at this point has a dumbfounded expression on her face. What is Juvia suppose to look for? She asked, while scanning Gray face.

You can't see anything? Are you sure Juvia, Lucy asked while pushing her head closer to Gray.

Is there something wrong with Creepy-sama eyes? Juvia asked. I just don't understand, what am I suppose to look at, Juvia signed.

Anything yet? How do you feel now Juvia, Lucy asked while touching her forehead.

Did you feel a thump? Levy asked while pushing her head against Juvia chest to hear her heartbeat.

What's so great about Creepy-sama eyes anyway? Juvia asked. Juvia can't see anything.

Juvia you sure, you looked properly? Please have a closer look. Levy said while pushing Juvia's head way too close to Gray. Her face was so close to his, it looked like they were kissing.

Gray at this point moving closer as well just so Juvia can look right into his eyes.

Juvia annoyed by the fact that she so close to Creepy-Sama pushes him away while sitting back down. This is stupid, I don't feel anything at all while looking at him.

Why must I feel something for a pervert like him? Juvia can't remember even meeting Creepy-sama before today so Juvia doesn't get want she suppose to feel. She said in a very irritated voice.

Ok, I'm leaving now. This is incredibly stupid. Just as Juvia starts walking away Gray pulls her back. Gripping her arm so tightly that Juvia can't manage to escape.

_Was your love for me just a silly illusion to hide from your own insecurities and __pain? _Did you ever really love me Juvia? Did you? He said with anger staring at her.

At this point everyone was looking at him, Gray didn't care who was listening as long as he got his point across. He was so angry that he didn't realize that his magic was leaking because of his overwhelming emotions while everyone else was shivering in the cold.

_What happened Juvia. That you have totally forgotten about me. Your eyes used to light up whenever you saw me. When you spoke of Gray-Sama you'd always smiled. Was I ever important to you?_ He asked while staring so deep into her eyes wanting to seek out the answers to his question. Much to his surprise. Juvia just stood there dumbfounded which makes him even more furious.

_Did you ever truly care for me?_ He asked but didn't receive a response from her. _Juvia you were mad about me, everyone in the guild could see it or maybe you just didn't love me enough although you acted like you did. Why? _

I just can't understand, Why you gave up so easily. I always thought you were stronger than this. I guess I was wrong for thinking so highly of you.

_You remember everyone in the guild expected me and yet in your eyes I was supposed to be the most important person to you. It makes me really wonder if you really did love me?_ Juvia answer me. He shouted. I have been speaking this whole time but haven't got any response from you.

_Who was it that saved your life countless time? Who Juvia? It was me. Who made your rain stop?_

_ Who showed you your first sunlight? Who? Who Juvia?_

Juvia. Answer me please. At this point Gray was so enraged that he starts shaking Juvia to get a reaction out of her. Everyone in the guild was waiting quietly to hear Juvia reply but Juvia just stood there angry to the point of desiring to fight with Gray for shaking her so badly.

Ummhhh.. She cleared her throat loudly. Juvia found that speech very touchy but difficult to interpret as it doesn't make any sense to Juvia but don't worry Creepy-Sama. Juvia thinks you will be okay she said while patting him on the back.

Juvia is just going to leave you alone so you can cool off. Don't worry you will be okay Creepy-sama.

Everyone especially Gray shocked at Juvia's reply, His mouth just drops open without proceeding any words.

As Juvia runs to the bar in order to escape from Gray. Juvia I will only say this once so listen up. He screamed as she continued to run away from him. Juvia

_I always thought your love was enough to cover both of our shares that's why I never worried about expressing mine. I thought your love would never fade but it lasted only for a short while. I guess I was wrong**.** I will just have to find a way back into your heart even if I do it in a creepy way. I'm not going to give up on you. _

_ Moving closer to her as he points his finger directly at her , in an overly loud voice. You are Mine… _

_The End..._

_:) :)_


End file.
